


Humans don't knock

by WaltzQueen



Series: Good times with Hellfire [17]
Category: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, Squee (Comics), VASQUEZ Jhonen - Works
Genre: Being Walked In On, Coitus Interruptus, M/M, coitus carried on, random unnamed human, zero fucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaltzQueen/pseuds/WaltzQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is says on the tin/title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humans don't knock

**Author's Note:**

> a short something i had stashed away. just wanted to put it out there before i forgot i had it again

Pepito isn't a jealous husband but he really does prefer when Todd forsakes other for his company. Still he realizes that Todd wants to have friends and talk with other humans. For what purpose Pepito had no idea, and he wasn’t completely sure if Todd was still human technically. He could probably ask his Father, but that was too much trouble when it didn't really matter to him either way. 

As much as he loved Todd and wanted to always be with him he loved him enough to let him do as he pleased. What he pleased was making a rare friend every once in a while. Todd had such friends in the past, lifelong friends. Well, lifelong for them anyway, it had been a century and a half and three people with enough sense to not torment his spouse had lived and died under the watchful protection of Todd Diablo. They had shared their smiles, the few coherent and worthwhile thoughts they had, and their knowledge of the fashions of the times with him as the years passed. In turn he shared his radiant presence with them as well as his wisdom and self-preservation skills.

Despite how much of him the stupid mud grubbers soaked up, they still died eventually from heart disease, falling down man holes, or in one interesting and hilarious instance a case of kuru. Todd trusted those brainless morons with a small measure of his happiness. And also he apparently trusted them with a copy of the mainly superfluous house key in case they wanted to hang out with Todd or needed some measure of help.

This century's model, Pepito had forgotten their name already, wanted something enough to just use the house key and come inside. That was fine. What was not fine was them walking, though sheer dumb luck, directly to the bedroom and opening the door. With the door open, all the sound proofing magic didn't matter and they were assaulted by the sound, sight and smell of Todd Diablo receiving the heart of darkness into the deepest part of himself. To put it plainly, they walked in on the two of them fucking. 

The human then closed the door on the busy couple who didn't notice, turned on the TV and set about erasing their memory of the past two hours with shitty reruns. Meanwhile, Pepito made a good attempt at getting Todd pregnant and came up with an idea for their next anniversary.


End file.
